Life is what you make it
by sided-circle
Summary: ...its my first so please be genlty if you review...


Life is what you make 

11:16 pm

12/9/04

Not-so-logical-thinker

I can't really say I believe in much of any thing I do however, believe that life is what you make it… I contradict myself by saying this… it wasn't to long ago that a tall brunette happened to fall into my back yard one weird and yet sensible night.

I was up the night before working on a stupid science project. I really can't tell you what about since I didn't finish it.

"Morgan?" called a husky male Australian voice.

"Yeah Dad?"

"go to bed ducky!"

"but my wo?" I asked with a jerk.

"Don'tcha worry ducky, I'll handle it all kay?"

"Sure just don't do anything I wouldn't…" I gave in.

tell me what 18 year old do you know would rather be making extra grades and not extra Z's. I flopped on my bed and began to fall into a deep slumber until I heard a loud thud come from my side yard. I got up and walked to my door. I live in the basement… I looked around for a moment and saw nothing. The next as I walked more towards the backyard I saw a figure laying down and not moving. I crouched down and moved the hair out of its face.

"OHGEEZ! IT'S A GUY!" I yelled fumbling while getting up hastily.

He said nothing since he was unconscious (Duh…). I moved closer and looked around for his horse I didn't see it. I tapped him lightly and didn't get squat!

"Hey! Wake Up!" I voiced above a whisper as to not wake my dog.

I still got nothing. I couldn't help but stare, he was cute and most definitely taller than me. I did the next best thing I could think of… I took him into my room. I placed him near the wall on my bed. Being to tired to really care about what would happen in the morning I fell to sleep next to him.

End POV

D woke with a jump. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in the woods. His eyes fell onto a figure next to him. She was curled up with brown sun kissed skin and long dread locks. She laid there in a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. D didn't bother to wake; she did that on her own.

"…you really should wake up more gently." she said as her pillow muffled her words.

"Did you know you're a wild sleeper…just like me?" she continued while rolling over.

Her eyes were dull at first until they turned bright and hazel. D looked down at her more like her figure. Before he could ask she answered him.

"It's April 4, 2004, you're in Washington, my name is Keisha-Ann Morgan Enwall or Morgan if you'd like."

"2004?"

"Yeah…it's not like where you're from…its more peaceful and more lush…look outside if you don't 'elieve me. Oh yeah you are?" she yawned.

"D."

D looked outside never noticing he wasn't in his clothes. He had on the same thing she did with the exception he didn't have on a shirt. D gazed at Morgan for a minute noticing his clothes were gone.

"How did you undress me?" he asked calmly.

"It wasn't easy… and I didn't peek either so don't worry… I bet you're 'gifted' anyhow…" she whispered the last part to herself trying to avoid looking at 'him.'

Morgan didn't know D heard her until his gaze fell upon her.

"Damn, did he hear me?" she whispered.

She got and walked to the bathroom.

"AAHHH! KILL IT!" Morgan screamed.

D ran in just to find Morgan swatting at a spider no bigger than a penny. D picked it up and moved it out side. Morgan followed behind slowly. She let out a sigh of relief as D walked back.

"There gone…" he said as she examined his hand.

"Don't flatter yourself…I'm pretty sure something dumb like that scares you." She huffed grogglely.

D followed her back to her bed as she laid back down. She shivered slightly she pulled her blue comforter over her head before reaching out for her CD player. Morgan pulled it in half way and played one of her favorite songs. She began to sing the lyrics out loud.

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."

She stopped for a moment and laid still before yelling at something she had obliviously missed.

"DAD?"

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING!"

"KAY OFF TO WORK THEN!"

"BYE!"

"SEE, YOU DUCKY!"

D looked a slight bit puzzled for a moment before parting his lips to ask what just happened. Morgan smiled and walked past him brushing him ever so slightly.

"Food… upstairs…" she sang, dancing a little to the CD.

D watched on in amusement. He began to wonder how he got there. Once upstairs he watched Morgan pop the CD into a larger player. She did it again singing the lyrics out loud while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."

D smirked at her as she danced a little more. While getting food out of the refrigerator she sang and danced on key to the whole song until D let out a small laugh. She turned slightly and blushed a little.

"I'd like to see you do better…doubt you could." She retorted playfully.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes…"

"Wanna help?"

D nodded and as the next song played. It was Evanescence's Back To Life. Morgan stopped and thought how the lyrics fit with D so much. She wondered was D listening to the song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

wake me up inside

wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before i come undone

save me from the nothing I've become

now that i know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

wake me up inside

wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before i come undone

save me from the nothing I've become

bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time i can't believe i couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

D was, it made him think of his past…Morgan looked at him and smiled a little. They got finished in no time at all. She grabbed D's left hand and pulled him back down stairs right after grabbing her CD. They sat next to each other on her bed. Not one word was said until Morgan's dog ran in and grabbed her plate.

"Damn you Lafayette! Give it back!" she hissed.

Morgan chased the dog all through the house. She finally caught him as he ran over to D. She grabbed him and stared deep into its droopy-eyes.

"You're a bad dog, Lafayette… God why did mom name you that? I would've named you…uh-h?"

Morgan put the basset hound down as it licked her face. She laughed a tiny laugh and walked back over to D. Lafayette followed and plopped down in her lap. D watched as Morgan petted her dog. She stared back wanting to kiss him badly. She grabbed her notebook and began to write.

Lips I want to kiss

I want to touch

I want to taste.

You have no clue

No inkling

No hint on how hell bent this is.

She stopped for a brief moment and looked up to him. She couldn't help what she did next. Morgan reached up and pushed D's hair behind his ear. She moved her hand down his jaw line and down his chest. She pulled away and looked at Lafayette.

"Sorry…but you have such cute ears…"

D said nothing he rather liked it but he wouldn't come to terms with himself. He picked up her book and read it. She blushed furiously. He flipped through the pages until he found a sketch of Morgan and him. He looked at Morgan for a moment then back at the picture. It was very, very detailed. It was a picture of him holding her in his arms as she cried. They both were nude and wrapped up in a black sheet. Under it there was a small caption, it read:

"My dark angel…where are you

When I need you to hold me

Close… tears we both share

In equal pain… I don't fear

The night… and the fears it brings

I just want to know where are you…

My dark angel…"

D looked at her as she cursed herself under her breath. D laughed mentally to himself.

"When did you do this?"

"three years ago…when my mom died."

"…It's really good…"

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"Well you know now…" she continued half lid.

"What?"

"Female's get flustered around you…I don't know why I just guess I like you because you listen to what I have no clue."

Morgan sat up and watched D stare blankly into space. She leaned in closer and rested on him. D looked down at her and said nothing. Morgan looked up and pushed him gently.

"C'mon aren't you going to tell me you're to young or it's nothing more than a crush?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

D's eyes told Morgan why. She leaned on him anyhow. She grabbed his left hand with her right and squeezed.

"Sorry…again."

", It's okay."

Just as he finished Morgan got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby?"

"Don't call me baby you know I hate that!"

"Sorry so are you up for tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Kay see ya at 7."

"Bye."

D watched Morgan as she placed the phone on the hook.

"That was my…boy friend…Darren. We're going out tonight."

Time pasted until 6 o'clock rolled around. Morgan got ready. She was dressed up in a black tube dress and some black pumps. Her dreads were pulled back into two buns. She stepped out of the bathroom shyly and gave a little turn. Even though D's face didn't show is he was surprised.

"I'm going now, kay. I should be back a little while later…see ya!"

Morgan left D sitting on the bed as she ran up the stairs.

2: love's bloom and doom

Little to Morgan's knowledge Darren was with another girl at the same time.

"Hey sweetie."

"Darren." She laughed as they hugged.

They sat across from one another and ate. So far Morgan was having a good time until it all went bad.

"So how was your day?"

"Cool, I guess."

"Hold on a minute, I'll be back."

Darren got up and walked towards the bathroom, now Morgan being a smart girl knew where the bathroom was. She got up and followed him. She followed him to another table and there he was kissing another girl who wasn't Morgan. She said nothing and walked back to her table. He came back and smiled. Morgan slapped him.

"Take me home…"

"Why?"

"How could you do this to me?"

"What?"

"How could you cheat on me!"

"I'm not and you're creating a scene!"

Morgan stood up and left. Darren followed after her. Once outside it started to rain. Morgan walked on as Darren followed on his car. He rolled down his window and tried to persuade her back into the car. She didn't listen she kept walking until Darren got out of his car and grabbed her. At this point Morgan wished she D would come and get her.

"Nobody refuses me!"

"Leggo!"

"No, I love you more than that whore back there."

"No you don't!" Morgan yelled as it rained harder.

"if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me! You're nothing but a dog…a cheap good for nothing dog!"

"Wha-what did you say!"

"I said you're a dog!"

Darren slapped Morgan hastily. Morgan's turned her head slightly before out of nowhere she punched him. Darren snatched her arm and tried to slap her again. Morgan saw a dark figure appear behind him. It grabbed his hand in mid swing.

"Who tha hell are you?" Darren yelled throwing Morgan down to the ground.

It didn't reply. Morgan stared at the tall dark figure without any fear. Darren charged at the figure. With one swift movement Darren was knocked out. The figure walked over to Morgan. She backed up and turned to run until the figure grabbed her around the waist. She somehow recognized this person's touch. It was D. Morgan felt his warm body against her cold one but what she felt the most was D's fangs. D tried to fight it but it was to late. D nuzzled her shoulder before biting her. While getting bit Morgan tried to pull free but D's grasp tightened. D finally pulled away, Morgan gasped before falling to her knees. Her breathing was shaky. She looked up at D wide eyed until she finally blacked out.

D picked her up and took her back to her house. She laid on her bed in a different pair of clothes. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel. D stared at Morgan wondering did he change her. Morgan squirmed under the blanket for a moment before calling out D's name. D walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. She did it again as though she was having a nightmare. Morgan's eyes shot open. She grabbed her arm and sighed in relief. Her eyes found D looking a bit upset. She sat up and moved closer to him. She rested on his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Dude it's cool…"

"What?"

"I'm okay that's all."

"…did I hurt you?"

"No. When you bit me you sorta paralyzed me from the waist up. After that I can't remember."

"…I'm not a full vampire."

"I pretty much guessed that. So what are you exactly?"

"I'm a Dunpeal. Or Half-breed. My mother was human and my father was a vampire."

"Cool, so do you drink blood?"

"No, I try not to."

"Oh."

D was sort of amazed that she accepted him. She didn't move or flinch. She looked you and gave a small laugh.

"…cute ears…" Morgan giggled under her breath while tracing it with her finger.

D let out a small noise. Morgan took noticed and stopped before it got worse in a good way. The towel fell and revealed her dreads. They were about the same length of D's hair. He did something that no male has ever been able to do to Morgan. D reached up on top of Morgan's head and rubbed her dreads making them fly.

"Stop! Please stop." She giggled before grabbing his hand.

D did as he was told. He felt some type of connection with Morgan than he ever had with any one.

"Go to sleep already…" Morgan said patting the space behind her.

D hesitated at first then laid down. He laid flat on his back and stared at Morgan who had rolled over to face him. Morgan stared back before slowly drifting into a deep sleep. D did also yet before he could he saw Morgan smile in her sleep as she grabbed his hand. D slept peacefully for the first time in years.

3: to break down…

It was morning again. Morgan was already up, D found her at her desk with her book. Morgan didn't see him move from the bed to behind her. Morgan was sketching. It was a picture of a woman. She looked just like Morgan except much older and shorter. Morgan turned her head to the bed and noticed D had moved. That's when the 'I feel eyes behind me' sense kicked in. Morgan very, very slowly turned to D and frowned.

"Please don't do that…" she said just above a whisper.

"Who is she?"

"My mom…she died today…" she said with no emotion at all.

D knew this wasn't like Morgan. She got up with her sketchbook and sat it on her bed while getting a thick black book. The book itself was covered in hearts and weird looking smiles. She handed to D with a look of no remorse. D opened it and on the front page there she was. She was holding Morgan in her arms, which had to be no less than two. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She stood between two men. One was her dad the other was Morgan's dad. D flipped the page the next was Morgan's kindergarten promotion. Morgan had lost her two front teeth. She smiled widely and pointed to her mouth. D flipped to the last pages and saw Morgan's high school graduation pictures. The next was a cook out. Morgan stood there with a group of five people all doing the love and peace symbol with their hands (that's when you cross your fingers). D looked at Morgan who sat there still in a way remotely frowning.

"So what happened?"

"…If I didn't press her so much she'd be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said coldly.

Morgan stopped frowning when she heard a feminine voice talking to her dad. Morgan shot a death glare at the ceiling.

"Touchy little thing aren't we?" D's left hand laughed.

"Screw you!" Morgan said in a venomous tone glaring at D's hand.

D knew something was very wrong now. Morgan climbed out of bed and walked towards the steps, D heard everything but Morgan had to go to the door.

"William, please. Morgan needs a mother figure around."

"I know, but her mum died on this date… she beats herself up about it."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that!"

"MORGAN? MORGAN, BABY COULD YOU COME UPSTAIRS?" the woman yelled.

Morgan shot a glance at D and walked upstairs. The woman was about Morgan's height. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes just like Morgan's dad. Morgan didn't walk over to the woman or her dad, she stood in front of the door.

"Morgan, Alice and I are getting married soon."

"…What!" Morgan choked.

"Yes, your father asked me to marry him."

"That's wonderful!" Morgan forced not trying to sound sarcastic.

"she'll be here all day. So you two will have a lot of time to get to know each other better." Her dad said with a hopeful smile.

"where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"to work…as usual."

Morgan walked with Alice to the front door to see her dad off to work. Once her dad was down the street Alice's dropped her fake persona.

"look you little brat! I'm marring your dad if you like or not!"

"You'll never be my mom like or not!" Morgan spat.

"I will and when your dad says 'I do.' You'll be off to an over seas boarding school!"

"…" Morgan was silent and walked down stairs.

D stood there and watched Morgan eyes narrow in true hatred. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her earphones and shoes. D watched on and said nothing. She ran up the stairs and out the front door. D decided to follow but that would change so enough.

"I knew Will, would be loaded right after Moraine got killed! I'm so lucky! Actually I'm so rich!"

D heard this and wondered about Morgan. He left out of the window as soon as Alice came down with a camera. D watched and listened as Alice took pictures and priced things. He left in search of Morgan.

Morgan ran until she came to a tree. It was a willow tree, just a common willow tree. Morgan sat under it and stared blankly at her feet. D wasn't far away, he was on a branch above her. He watched over her until someone came over to her.

"It's not good to harbor all these emotions." Said a male voice.

Morgan turned around to see Darren. Morgan stared at him as he sat next to her. Morgan frowned and got up.

"Morgan, wait please…" he said grabbing her hand.

Morgan stopped and turned.

"what?"

"I…i…I'm really unhappy with you out my life. I love you and I'm sorry."

That pushed Morgan off the edge. Morgan closed her eyes and balled her fist up in rage. She turned around back towards her house and began to walk. Darren had let go of her hand and followed.

"Keisha- Ann!"

"Don't call me that! My name is Morgan! Not you or my beloved father has the right to call me that!"

"Keisha!"

Morgan stopped and turned around slowly. That was the real final straw. Morgan balled her fist once more and glared at Darren.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you, your name!"

"Look you cheap piece of shit! Keisha is not my fucking name! For the last time my name is MORGAN!"

Darren was dumb as he was persistent.

"Not true it's Keisha-Ann! And I love you!"

"Fuck you! You don't, if you did you wouldn't have done what you did!"

"Okay then…I never really loved no how! You were just a piece of ass that wouldn't give it up!"

"You can leave now! You ain't getting one tear, you sleazy bastard!"

Darren walked away in a total fit. Morgan watched traffic go by as she sat on the ground. All of a sudden life didn't seem to be that much of a great thing. Morgan got up and started to wonder into the street. She stood in the middle of the road and waited. She was in luck! A BMW rapidly turned the corner and came towards her. She stood there with no fear. She closed her eyes as the car screeched. She waited for the impact instead she was pushed out of the way.

Morgan opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at the person next to her; it was D. Morgan stared at D for a moment and said nothing.

"You know death doesn't solve anything…"

"…why did you follow me?"

"because someone had too."

"Fuck you! fuck dad, fuck Alice. Shit! fuck everybody!" Morgan yelled in a malicious tone.

"…"

"I'm not the one who should be hurting! All my fucking life has been like this! I can't be who I wanna be! I'm tired, I want you and the rest of the world to just leave me the hell alone and go fuck yourselves! And you want to talk about harboring emotions! Okay let's talk! I have so much pain inside you wouldn't believe! When I was sixteen, right after my cookout my mom died! I let her. She reached out for me as she bled. I didn't do anything I just stood there like some damned idiot! It's my fault I'm so fucked in the head! I have no one at all who truly loves me. I'm pretty damned sure you don't!" Morgan screamed as tears fell down.


End file.
